


Home

by hotmess_ex_press



Series: Amortentia [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Seamus' Amortentia.





	Home

A clean aroma that reminded him of his Hogwarts four-poster, fog rising over a lake, Quaffle leather, fresh newspaper and steaming coffee, the acrid scent of smoke, and that warm, spicy smell of Dean Thomas.


End file.
